


Wedding Buzz

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buzz attends a wedding only to run into Sharon and Brenda. For the Maryficfest 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Buzz

Casey had practically begged Buzz to come to this stupid wedding. “I haven’t seen these people since high school,” she’d whined. “What if I have nothing in common with them anymore?” And she’d fixed him with those pleading eyes and he knew he had to agree to go - she was his little sister after all. 

Now he sat alone at their table, fiddling with his cell phone while Casey and her friends drank and danced. He’d driven them there but he could probably just go and someone else would drive her home. 

Buzz crossed the dance floor, heading for Casey and a group of her friends. He opened his mouth to speak but Casey grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him into the group. 

"You remember my brother, right?" 

"Yeah, Buzz, hey!" One of the bridesmaids grinned, "you were the same year as my sister Chelsea, right? Chelsea Turner?" 

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "How is she?" 

"Married, 2.5 kids, a dog." She shrugged. "What are you up to?" 

"He does video stuff for the police." Casey interrupted. 

"Oh cool," the bride nodded. "You should meet my aunt. She's in the police." 

Buzz nodded politely. "Casey," he took her arm and encouraged her to step away. "I think I'm going to go."

"No!" 

"Somebody can give you a ride, right?" 

"Just stay a little longer." She insisted, "at least wait for cake. Why don't you talk to Steph's aunt?" 

"Casey..." he whined. 

She took Buzz's hand, "Steph, which one's your aunt?" 

Steph looked around the room a little. "At that table in the corner in the purple dress." 

"There, go, have a good chat." Casey pointed him towards the table and the woman. 

Buzz heaved an aggrieved sigh, he was almost at the table when the woman turned to face him and he saw that it was none other than Sharon Raydor. 

"Captain." He blinked in surprise. 

"Oh, Buzz!" Sharon smiled. "What are you doing here?" 

"My sister and I went to high school with Steph." He sat down. "You're Steph's aunt?" 

"Well, honorary aunt, her mother and I have been friends since we were kids." She glanced over Buzz’s shoulder. “I should probably mention…” 

“Chardonnay for you and Merlot… for… me…” Brenda set the wine glasses down. “Hi Buzz…” 

“Do you know Steph too?” He said with surprise and Brenda and Sharon shared a slightly uncomfortable glance. He looked between them and then it dawned on them. “Oh! Oh...” 

“We would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone you saw us together.” Sharon twirled the straw around in her drink. 

“My divorce isn’t final yet.” Brenda supplied. 

Sharon put her hand on Brenda’s knee supportively under the table. 

“None of my business really.” He shook his head. He wanted to ask how long it had been going on but he was too proper to inquire. 

Sharon’s phone chirped and she looked at the display. “Oh, it’s Rusty. I’m sorry; I’ll be right back.” 

Sharon retreated to the far end of the event hall and then disappeared out the side door. Once she was out of sight Brenda turned back to Buzz and took a sip of her Merlot. 

“So, you and the Captain.” 

Brenda nodded with a wistful smile. “Me and the Captain.” 

Buzz fell silent again. 

“Do you want to know how it happened?” 

The answer was _desperately_ but he didn’t want to be presumptuous and gave the most nonchalant shrug he could muster. “If you want.” 

“Sharon wanted me to talk to Rusty about being a witness because he was having a hard time. I didn’t really end up helping him much at the time but I started to spend more time with Sharon. I’d already started liking her more during the lawsuit and the Stroh case and resulting OIS investigation when she saw me at my most vulnerable and was so supportive and kind. But then when I was helping _her_ and I got to see her being vulnerable… I actually think she’s stronger now than ever and I think she might be the nicest, most genuine person I’ve ever known.”

Buzz smiled. 

“ _I’ve_ never even been as much myself as she is every day.” Brenda took a swig of Merlot. “She doesn’t have an angle; she doesn’t say what you want to hear. I’ve never wanted to be with anyone the way I want to be with her.” 

“That’s really nice.” Buzz smiled warmly. “Maybe the next wedding I go to will be yours and the Captain’s.”

Brenda laughed and swatted his arm playfully. 

“Sorry about that.” Sharon apologized.

"Everything okay?" 

"Yes, crisis averted." 

As Sharon was about to sit down the song switched to Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond. "Oh, I love this song!" 

"Then let's dance." Brenda grinned, pushing up from the table and extended her hand to Sharon. "My lady."”

“Such a Southern gentleman.” Sharon purred as she accepted Brenda’s hand. 

Once they stepped out onto the dance floor Brenda’s hand on the small of Sharon’s back pulled her tight. Brenda said something that Buzz couldn’t hear but it elicited a hearty laugh from his current boss. 

Buzz watched the two women for another moment before he got up and tapped Casey’s shoulder. “I’m taking off.” 

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. You can call me if you need someone sober to pick you up.” 

Casey pouted. “I wanted you to have fun.”

He smiled a little, “don’t worry about me.”


End file.
